More To Love
by Kaz Gemcity
Summary: Someone is trying to kill Tony and Ziva. McGee and Abby, and Gibbs and Jenny. It is primarily about these three relationships. Based on Days. Like the first chapter will take place on 1/1. The next 1/2. An so on. Please read. This is a terrible summary.
1. January 1

_**A/N- This is a series of the moments of love between Tony and Ziva (TIVA), Abby and McGee (McAbby), and Jenny and Gibbs (Jibbs). Jenny is still alive. There is no Vance. Doesn't exist. All these relationships ARE ALREADY ESTABLISHED.**_

January 1st

Walking toward the elevator, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and Agent Ziva David, of NCIS shared a glance. To most it would look like two co-workers sharing a common complaint about their boss. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He was talking on the phone in a low voice. To most it would seem that he was complaining to a friend that his team was complaining about him. Special Agent Timothy McGee was staring at his phone. To most it would look like he was checking his email or reading a text.

But I am not most.

I know that Ziva and Anthony were conspiring to ditch their jobs tonight for a little time without the NCIS pack. Agent Gibbs was talking on his phone to the Director of NCIS. A red-head named Jennifer Shepard. And McGee was looking at a picture of the forensic scientist, Abigail Sucito's newest tattoo. How do I know this, you ask, Who am I? I am their worst nightmare. I know everything about them, from their middle names to the brand of coffee they drink, to the address where they were born.

My name is Alexis Valtair, and by December 31st, all six of them will be dead.

_**A/N- Criptic and short, I know. The chapter's will get longer and more involved. I promise. So please keep reading.**_


	2. January 2

_**A/N- Remember that these relationships are already established. Thank you that is all I have to say for now. This chapter is not appropriate for readers under the age of like sixteen or seventeen. I warned you.**_

January 2nd

Anthony DiNozzo was sitting on his couch, watching reruns of _CSI: New York _on TiVo.

"Amertures." He muttered, almost to himself, oblivious to the woman standing outside his door. Ziva David raised her hand and gentley knocked on the door, her tannish skin looking pale in the yellow light of the hallway. Tony walked toward the door with slow, measured steps. When he pulled it open, his face lit up. Ziva was exactly what he needed after coming home from a trying case.

"Zee-Vah!" He sighed, pulling her into a hug and then a kiss. The exotic woman kissed him back, pushing herself up against him, and forcing his body into the wall behind the door. Tony escaped the kiss for a minute, and Ziva continued to kiss down his jawline. DiNozzo kicked the door closed and lifted Ziva into his arms, burrowing his nose into her long dark hair. It smelled like green apples, sweet and sour all at once. Anthony dropped the smiling figure he was holding onto the bed and turned up the TV, if only for the benifit of the people next door. As the pile of clothes on the floor grew, so did the passion in the room. Within minutes they were on top of each other. Almost wrestling, but not quite. Something much more intimate. The sound of the TV gave no comfort to the tenents around the DiNozzo apartment.

* * *

The long limbed goth pulled up her skirt and wrapped her legs around the back of the tech-savy probationary agent. Firmly in place on his back, Abby placed her hands over McGee's eyes. She directed him as you would a horse, by turning his head in the direction she wanted him to go. Abby was manuvering him through her house to the coffin. Tim sped his steps as he realized where Abby was leading him. Noticing this, Abby pulled her hands from McGee's eyes and placed them on his shoulders, preparing to climb over his head so she was stradlling him from the front.

Without her chunky, black boots, Abby was quite nimble and managed to be in front of McGee before he even realized what she was doing. Tim was surprised when red-painted lips met his full-force. He tried to set the girl he was holding down, but she just tightened her grip. With no other option, McGee continued to the coffin a few steps in front of him. Only then did Abby allow herself to be placed down. She looked at Time and giggled. His hair was messy ans his clothes were rumpled.

"Come here Timmy." Abby cooed. McGee willing obliged, expecting the two pale hands that pulled him into the coffin.

* * *

Gibbs looked around his basement nervously. Jenny was sanding a piece of wood, her bourbon on a towel so that it would not stain the wood. He walked over a took her hand in his. It was tiny in comparison. Tiny and smooth. Jenny sighed, enjoying the touch. She wanted to go further, but she knew better than to push Gibbs.

"I was not sanding against the grain, Jethro." She told him. He smiled.

"I know." He leaned down to kiss her hand. Jethro fell to one knee, reaching one hand into his pocket. Gibbs watched shock and surprise and happiness flit across Jen's face.

"Jethro?" She questioned.

"Jen, will you marry me?" Gibbs asked. He loved this woman. He loved her.

"Oh, Jethro! Yes!" Jenny had tears running down her face as she fell into Jethro's arms. She kissed him, and though he wasn't expecting it, he kissed her back. It was Jenny who was in the lead this time. She rolled out of Gibbs's arms and pulled him up, all but dragging the older man upstairs.

* * *

I think you deserve more information about me. My name is Alexis and that is what I like to be called. It is my job to watch over Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee, Gibbs, and Jenny. Now you maybe thinking, 'A team of NCIS agents can't protect themselves and Abby?' The answer to that is no. No they can not. Not from what is coming after them. It is something that will kill them all without mercy. It is something that can't be stopped. I need to keep watch and warn the team when they need to be warned. But here's the thing, though I'm trying to save them, my twin is trying to kill them. And I don't know who will win.


	3. January 3

**_A/N- I am kinda going to change the way I tell the story. I hope you like it._**

January 3rd

Nothing is going on today, the third of January. So I am going to tell you more about what the hell is going on. Like I said before, my name is Alexis and I am here to protect Jenny, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Tim, and Abby. I also said that my twin is trying to kill them. That is not entirely true. Yes, Sarah is trying to kill them, but we are not quite twins.

Sarah never dies. She picks opponents who she thinks are worthy to play her game, and they play until she wins. Sarah always wins. Until now. She has lost to me eight times over the past decade. If I win again then she will be completely defeated. She will go away and will never again be able to torture the human race.

But the thing is, I am getting weak. And I don't know if I will be able to win this time. If I lose then I am just another opponent Sarah has had, and more people die. But if I win, then Sarah will not have killed anyone for ten years. Her curse will be lifted and she can return to the land of the living. But I can not. In agreeing to be her challenger, I have sentenced myself to a life of protecting the People.

This time, though, I may have to do the unthinkable and ask the humans for help. These six are smart, but they have no idea what they are up against. Sarah is not someone to be played with, ironically.

I believe that that is enough information for one day. I have sprung all of this onto you without warning and for that I am sorry. But with only three hundred and sixty-two days left, time is getting short. I have to share this story so that history will not repeat itself as it has so many times in the past.

I need you to believe me, though, no matter what I tell you. Your race depends on it. The People support beings like Sarah. They are cruel, and soulless, and I have dedicated my service to protecting them. But I am also responsible for protecting you, so I can not let Sarah win. This may sound like it is right out of a si-fi story, but I promise you that it is not.

Learn to protect yourself, and your family, because one day, I may not be here to do it for you. Sleep well, humans, you never know what awaits you tommorrow.


	4. January 4

**_A/N- It's been a while. I am thanking my BBF Da Vinci in all of my author's notes today, because of the wonderful advice he gave me, as he so often does. So a thank-you to him. . . _**

**_THANK-YOU!_**

**_And other than that, I don't have much to say on this one, other than I hope you like it. _**

**_As always, R&R_**

January 4th

After the quiet of yesterday, the team was destined to get a case today. And so it was. A marine was killed in his home.

"It was the wife." Tony said, the moment the woman who found the body was out of ear-shot.

"You always say that Tony." Ziva teased lovingly. McGee grinned. For once he agreed with Tony.

"We got anything?" Gibbs asked, walking into the room.

"Tony and McGee think that it was the wife." Ziva told him, snapping photo after photo of the semi-bare room. McGee looked at he surprised, he hadn't said what he thought.

"I caught that little smink on your face." She answered, winking.

"Smirk." DiNozzo corrected automatically. He turned to the LEO who had just walked into the room with a puzzled look on his face.

"She means the 'little smirk on his face'." He explained. The man shook his head and walked out.

It is a normal day for our favorite six people.

Sarah has avoided showing her face, this early in the game. But I think she will be desperate in this round. The People want blood. They want the blood of the humans. And she id bound to pleasing them. And if I win, then I will have to do the same. But that is a conversation for another day.

I have still yet to decide whether or not to approach the team before or after Sarah attacks. I believe it would help them to know that I am here, but Gibbs, I think, will try to interrogate me, and there are things that the humans can not know. They are the secrets of the People.


End file.
